


early sunsets over monroeville

by ironiclast



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Multi, i mean.. this is more wentzley than anything but the poly is real, poly fob, vandays poly fob !! yes lads !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6684211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironiclast/pseuds/ironiclast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(from polyshipprompts on tumblr) imagine your polyship getting drunk in a caravan. madness ensues<br/>but instead of caravan a van. because van days poly fob is actually real</p>
            </blockquote>





	early sunsets over monroeville

**Author's Note:**

> Be Warned i didn't really have a beta for this fic and it was written at like 5am so there's bound to be at Least one mistake. also shoutout to the emo title

* * *

They were all crowded in the back of the van, stopped at some beach Pete convinced the others on stopping at, insisting that _The sunset is always prettier when it's reflected, it's like two sunsets in one, which means it's two times prettier. How can you argue with that, Hurley?_ and honestly, he really couldn't say no.

So that's what brought him here now, stopped at some shitty beach in the middle of fucking nowhere, the back of the van piled in blankets, _only for comfort,_ Pete insisted. But Andy knew he really was a sucker for cuddles and romance, why the fuck else would he convince them to stop at a beach to watch the sunset? What a sap.

Lost in his thoughts for a minute, Andy just barely missed a hit as a clearly drunk Joe slung his arm around him. As he was about to counteract with some witty comment about the advantages of being straightedge and having _actual reflexes_ , Pete and Joe exchanged glances on either side of Andy with wide grins. But before he could even begin to argue, both leaned in at the same time and smacked a loud kiss on Andy's cheek, one on each side.

His voice got somewhat higher as he blushed, a grin cracking on his face, "Fuck off"

Andy didn't make any move to push either off, looking more amused than anything, so they stayed in their positions. Joe with his arm splayed across his shoulders, cheek pressed against Andy's temple, and Pete clinging onto him for dear life as he rested his head on the other's shoulder. Patrick passed out sometime between his third or fourth beer, and had situated himself between Andy's legs.

They stayed like that for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. Andy began to relax a bit, leaning against the back of the seats and he let his eyes slip closed. After a few moments, he felt a nudge in his side, Pete's side. Andy hummed in response but that just ended in a more sharp nudge, and he opened his eyes fully. 

"What?" Andy whispered harshly, suddenly noting that Joe was now practically asleep on top of him as he turned to face Pete.

"Sunset man. You gotta see the sunset" Pete nodded his chin towards the back, and Andy followed his gaze, looking out the open van doors where a blend of red and purple hues from the sky were reciprocated on the sea.

"It's beautiful, -" But before Andy could finish what he was going to say, Pete cut him off.

"Like you"

"I know-" Andy grinned and leaned down to press a quick kiss to Pete's forehead. "But as I was saying. I'm glad you convinced us to stop here. Even if it meant having to deal with all of your drunk asses"

Patrick took this moment to make everyone else aware that he was awake, sitting up fast enough for his head to spin. "As a matter of fact, my drunk ass is a pleasure" 

"It really is. Very firm shape. Good one Stump" Pete retorted way too smoothly, and Patrick, who already looked way too rumpled, with his hair sticking out where it could from under his hat, blushed deeply and slugged Pete in the shoulder.

"Asshole"

"I'm complimenting you. How does this make me an asshole?" Pete whined, sticking out his bottom lip for an added effect.

"Because you're an asshole"

"That's not a very good argument"

"Your _face_ isn't a very good argument"

Before Pete could reply with something just as well thought out as Patrick's past remark, Joe grunted and nuzzled into Andy's shoulder more. "Shut up. 'm sleeping"

"He called me an asshole!" Pete defended immediately, gesturing his hands towards Patrick, who looked between them, rather done with the situation.

"And he's right. What even is your point here. Can I go back to bed now?"

"No. You can't because I am _not_ an asshole. Defend me here Hurley."

Andy scoffed and moved his arm around Joe so it wasn't just constricted against his side, and pulled him closer. "And just how do you expect me to do that?"

"Why doesn't anyone here agree with me. I am an absolute fucking delight to be around."

Joe actually snorted at that and Pete immediately turned to him, glaring. In turn, Patrick burst out laughing and Pete looked over at Andy, defeated, and noticed he was holding back a chuckle of his own.

Pete groaned and pushed his nose into Andy's collarbone as the latter rubbed his back as a reassuring gesture. "If it makes you feel any better, I still love you"

"Am I still an asshole though?"

"Yeah"

"I can live with that, then" Pete moved up to press his lips to Andy's, and when Patrick huffed and crossed his arms, he kissed him as well. Despite the pouting lips. Joe grunted a bit, and Pete leaned over to peck his lips. In turn, the younger just mumbled something that could somewhat be deciphered as  _love you_ , directed to no one in particular and everyone at the same time, and turned the other way.

Pete returned the phrase, despite the soft snores coming from Joe and moved back to his spot next to Andy. This time, he wrapped his arms around Patrick as well, taking Joe's hand behind Andy's back as he rested his head on his shoulder once more.

The sun was fully down now, the moonlight giving everyhing in it's range a soft glow and Pete closed his eyes, slightly buzzed and more content with his life than he'd ever been.


End file.
